1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packet transmission method and arrangement in telecommunication networks. Especially the invention relates to improving the quality of service in connections employing packet transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In telecommunication networks, the quality of a connection may vary from time to time. This applies especially to radio networks where the quality of service is affected by interference and varying propagation conditions. In systems employing packet transmission, poor quality of service has an effect on packet throughput. In poor conditions packets may be dropped or received erroneously. These problems have been addressed by employing different kinds of error detection and error detection solutions. A typical solution is that a receiver acknowledges received information. The sender knows thus that the packets have been successfully received. If no acknowledgement is received, the sender may retransmit the information.
It is well known that interference decreases the quality of service in many systems. It has been proposed that some connections is given a higher priority than others. Thus, some connections may get more bandwidth or more robust coding and thus may experience somewhat better quality than low priority users. However, these users thus limit the capacity of the system and they still may experience low quality.